Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for alternating light-emitting of dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as disclosed in TW201520737 has a substrate, a boosting circuit and a plasma tube. The boosting circuit is disposed on the substrate, and the boosting circuit is electrically connected with two power output ends. Two opposite ends of the plasma tube have two electrodes electrically connected with the two power output ends.
However, when this type of prior art is in actual practice, variation of the plasma tube or a light-emitting diode is monotonous and is not pleasant to the eye.
On the other hand, in the DRAM sold on the market, a frequency, a color and a mode of the light-emitting diode emitting light and flashing are fixed, and a user cannot adjust a light-emitting mode according to his/her needs or requirements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.